


救赎番外之六界第一的公主殿下  下

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 12:22:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18778204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎番外之六界第一的公主殿下  下

　　天界云烟缭绕，凤凰双翼上下摆动，激起层层气浪，一时之间竟像置身于一个白茫茫的世界中。

　　待化出人身，他眯了眼看去，只见繁花似锦，绿阴如盖，一只魇兽正从那头蹦跳着过来。

　　是幻境？

　　他折了一枝桃花，花瓣在指尖碾动，粉末簌簌而下。

　　天帝真是好大的手笔，这幻境未免过于真实了。

　　魇兽依在他身边，用短短的角去蹭他的小腿。

　　“天帝呢？”他伸出一指挠挠魇兽的下巴，果然宠随主人，连这副装可怜的模样都这么像。

　　魇兽低呜两声，四蹄一扬跑出几步，见他没跟上来，又回头等他。

　　旭凤收起陨魔杵，施施然跟在它后面。六界之中岂有我旭凤惧怕之物，便是龙潭虎穴我也要闯上一闯。

　　不多时便到了一处光华璀璨的所在。

　　旭凤奇道：“琉璃屋？天界何时有了这么一处居所？”那屋通体皆为琉璃打造，月华流过，五色光芒在壁上闪动，犹如一条条耀目的光带。

　　魇兽停在门口，不停对他发出鸣叫。

　　既已到此，也没什么好犹豫的。旭凤袍袖一拂，一股罡风从袖中激射而出，掠过魇兽冲入屋中。若天帝在此，必会发出神力挡上一挡。

　　可那罡风却如泥牛入海，绕着屋子转了一圈后便无声无息的消散了。

　　旭凤站在屋中，被那壁上折射的光芒刺得阖了阖眼。再睁开眼时发现脚上已被几缕淡淡的白烟缠了上去。

　　他冷笑一声，掌心火莲绽放，须臾之间屋中便成了一片火海。莲台业火，谁人能挡。可偏偏就有一人挡得住。

　　那人金冠锦袍，穿过冲天火光立于五步开外。他含笑看着旭凤，发上插着一支流光璀璨的金簪。

　　是了，他竟忘了那人身上佩着寰谛凤翎。有此簪在，就是他自己都奈何不得。

　　旭凤看着那人的容貌，心头一阵恍惚。他才从凡间历劫归来，红尘之中痛入骨髓的爱恨情殇，怎是说忘记就能忘记的？

　　“你……”他目光迷离，似被蛊惑般抚上那人的脸颊，“是皇兄，还是润玉？”

　　“你忘记了？”白光过处现出一张床榻。那人将他放在榻上，亲吻着他的眉眼，“我是皇兄，是兄长，也是润玉。”

　　那体息均匀舒缓、淡雅绵长，旭凤嗅着那气息，轻叹一声，满腔怒火已灭了一半。“陛下费尽心思将我诓到此处，意欲何为？”

　　“向天后赔罪。”润玉手指修长，根根如羊脂白玉，连解开腰带这等小事也做得十分优雅。

　　“天后？”旭凤轻声念了念，唇色彤艳笑得人毛骨悚然，似意犹未尽一般又重复了一遍，“天后……呵，陛下既已广纳天妃，还要天后做什么。”

　　“若不如此，怎能骗你重入南天门？”润玉将他衣襟拉开，露出白皙润泽的肌肤。“尊上可是亲口说过，除非忘川河倒流，否则绝不踏入南天门半步。”

　　前几日才放出的狠话，今日便破了誓，哪怕高傲如旭凤也禁不住红了脸。“随口说的话怎能当真。”

　　润玉一口咬在他颈脖，痛得他低吟一声，“堂堂天帝也学会咬人了？莫不是穷奇余毒未清，竟学会了那妖兽的本事？”

　　忽然想到了什么，不顾那人还压在身上，硬是用手肘支撑着坐了起来。“你那些天妃打算怎么处置？”迤逦的眼尾闪过一抹冰冷的杀意，只要润玉一句话答得不对便要闹他个天翻地覆。

　　润玉十分无奈，“什么天妃，全是子虚乌有的事。”

　　旭凤满意了，杀意立刻化作了得意，“谅你也不敢。”他衣袍本就宽大，略微一动，衣襟便顺着肩头滑落下来。半遮半掩，比不遮不掩还撩人。

　　润玉忍不住了，俯身在那圆润的肩头亲了亲。那吻顺着柔滑的肌肤一路往下，落在胸前的两点殷红上。

　　旭凤发出一声闷哼，抽出润玉头上的那根寰谛凤翎，乌发如水，柔柔的垂落下来。他将手指插入男人发间，似命令又似调情。

　　“你……你答应过我……”在唇舌和手指的抚触下，旭凤全身滚烫如火。他艰难的保持最后一分神智，“说好的，一人一次。”

　　润玉拢住对方腿间那根沉甸甸的物事，拇指不时擦过敏感的顶端。旭凤难耐的弓起了腰，齿尖压住下唇，但也压不住那断断续续的呻吟。“你食言而肥，啊……”

　　“并非食言而肥，此事需从长计议。”润玉柔声诱哄，“旭儿，把腿张开一点。”

　　旭凤被哄得迷迷糊糊，张开双腿盘在男人腰上。他的身材很好，肌肉流畅随呼吸缓缓起伏，就算躺在床上也像一头蓄势待发的猎豹。而此时这个强悍的战神却迷蒙着双眼，一副任人品尝的模样。

　　六界之中，只有自己才能对他为所欲为。这想法让润玉兴奋起来，欲火如炙，恨不得将他一口吞吃入腹。

　　最终还是按捺住了心头的暴虐，慢慢的，一寸寸挺进已经准备的身体里。

　　花径自动分泌出情液让他进得更深，殷红的穴口更是自动翕合着含紧硕大的根部。在短暂的停留后，男人大开大合的征伐起来，每一下都插得极深，顶端更是无数次撞在胞宫的腔口。

　　旭凤哽咽连连，身体软绵绵的使不出一点力气。他搂紧男人的肩，“慢……慢点……”这种夹杂着粗喘和呻吟的拒绝，比最顶级的春药还要诱人。

　　润玉十分清楚他的口是心非，如他所愿慢了下来，“旭儿，你要我怎么做？”他侧头一口咬在他的小腿，旭凤的身体抖了一下，饱胀的阳具吐出几滴晶莹的液体。但还达不到高潮，他需要男人的抚触，需要更强硬的侵凌。

　　他在臆想的快感中挺起腰肢，颤动着臀肉将那根在股间进出的阳具吞了进去。

　　“说啊，你要我怎么做？”男人的汗滴在他身上，每一滴都带着热度。

　　他发出一声呜咽，咬着唇，有些怨恨的看着男人。

　　男人好整以暇，硬挺的阳具慢慢擦过敏感的媚肉。肉壁立刻欢愉的夹紧了，腔口的肉环更是近乎贪婪的裹住了它。

　　男人的大掌扣在他的臀上，像玩弄一件器具，臀肉被毫不留情的揉捏，从指缝间逸出。而股间那隐秘的小口，便在拉扯中被扩张，被挤压，让本就逼仄的花径变得更紧致，更敏感。

　　旭凤终于忍不住了，咬牙低叫，“我要你。”

　　这三个字是魔咒，将温和的假象打得粉碎。

　　男人不再忍耐，他将旭凤抱了起来。

　　跪坐的姿势让阳具进得更深，旭凤喉结滚了几滚，连叫都叫不出来，只觉得身体仿佛被一根粗硬的东西劈成了两半。他哭叫着，用力挣扎却又不得不倚靠着男人。

　　熟悉情欲的身体已经被彻底操开了，那根大得可怕的东西抵在他的宫口。尾椎窜起一股快感，眼前似有极光炸开。他的身体酸胀得厉害，又有一种酥麻的空虚感。

　　“不行，那里……不行。”他推拒着男人，穴口却一伸一缩的吮吸着它。

　　“为何不行？”男人舔着他汗湿的颈脖，在那突突跳动的血脉上轻轻一咬。

　　他发出一声尖叫，迤逦的眼尾流出了泪水。“反正不行。”始终达不到高潮的空虚折磨得他快要发疯，他追逐着男人的唇，报复似的在那薄薄的唇瓣上咬了一口。

　　男人抚着他的背，手指顺着脊柱慢慢滑下，一寸又一寸，最后按在那个不停翕合的小穴上。

　　旭凤发出婉转的呻吟，身体缩了起来。润玉被他夹得闷哼一声，“你真紧。”

　　“胡……胡说……”他被顶得不停起伏，忽然眼前光芒大盛。

　　那琉璃墙壁竟然变得稀薄起来，晶莹剔透连外面的景色都看得一清二楚。

　　他大惊失色，撑着双膝企图站起来，但润玉掐住他的腰重重的把他按了下去。

　　他发出一声悲鸣，将头埋在男人的颈脖，腿根不停痉挛。

　　此处随时有人经过，只消往这边看一眼，便会发现他全身赤裸被天帝按在腿上抽插。

　　羞耻和恐惧让他的身体变得格外敏感，他脑中混沌一片，而男人的低语则像施了咒术，伴着炙热的呼吸不停往他耳孔里钻。

　　他终于丢掉了最后一分矜持，放松身体，为爱人打开那最柔软的地方。

　　一阵情事过后，旭凤已经连一根手指都抬不起来了。“我要回去。”他咬着润玉的肩膀磨牙，闷闷的道。

　　“回璇玑宫？”对方的声音里全是笑意。

　　旭凤横了他一眼，人为刀俎我为鱼肉，回魔界是绝无可能的了。“随你。”反正只要离开这座该死的琉璃屋，去哪里都无所谓。

　　他想得太美，入了彀的凤凰，天帝怎舍得再放他离开？

　　每日总有七八件琐事缠住他，而住在紫方云宫的荼姚，更是留下旭凤的利器。

　　一日复一日，旭凤开始发现不对。

　　这是……又怀上了？

　　“父尊，我又要多个小弟弟了。”熠瑾笑呵呵，抱着旭凤的手臂摇啊摇。

　　溯瑜一张严肃的小脸也罕见的多了点笑意，目光更是滴溜溜往旭凤的肚子转，“是妹妹。”

　　最高兴的还是润玉，一手一个把小毛头们拎开，自己坐在旭凤身边。“留在天界吧！怀熠瑾和溯瑜时乱糟糟的，你都没能安心一日。现在六界安定，四海升平……”他握住旭凤的手，“让我照顾你，可好？”

　　旭凤抿了抿唇，偏开头。

　　熠瑾用胳膊肘捅了捅哥哥，溯瑜莫名其妙。熠瑾啧了一声，小嘴一扁，大眼睛里已蓄了两汪泪。“父尊，留在天界吧！天界和魔界隔得远，来往太不方便了。”

　　他一头扎进旭凤怀里，毛茸茸的小脑袋一阵乱拱，“我想父尊，我要每天都和父尊在一起，我不要父尊离开。”说完一双小手还紧紧攥住他的衣袍，哭得一声比一声可怜。

　　润玉和熠瑾不愧是父子，变脸的功夫如出一辙。乌眸含情，眉尖微蹙，“旭儿，你看孩子这么可怜……”

　　“好吧，留下。”旭凤被这对父子吵得头疼，长叹一声应了下来。

　　熠瑾冲润玉眨眨眼，润玉冲他竖起大拇指。

　　虽然已经有了两个孩子，但旭凤还是头一次正正经经的养胎。他们夫夫和睦，情深似海，润玉自然什么都不愿他操心，最后连魔界的事务也接掌了过来。

　　有润玉处理，旭凤也放心，只在旁边偶尔指点一两句罢了。

　　转眼便过去了三百年。

　　旭凤的肚子迟迟没有动静，因为有了前车之鉴，两个帝君倒是不着急。但两个孩子可急坏了，每日不是为是弟弟还是妹妹争吵，就是为是龙蛋还是凤凰蛋争吵。

　　“当然是凤凰蛋。”润玉从书架上抽出一本书，为那场小儿辩论划上结尾。

　　熠瑾呆了呆，“父帝为何知道？”

　　润玉笑道：“你哥哥已是一条应龙，难道这次还要是应龙么？凤凰光芒四射，风姿卓绝，旭儿怀的就该是凤凰蛋，不仅是凤凰蛋，还应是一个小公主。”

　　真是一语成箴，一百年后旭凤果然诞下了一枚凤凰蛋。

　　因为身体养得好，又不必像上次生育那样九死一生，旭凤第二日便神采奕奕，看那架势就算到校场上打翻一帮天将也完全不是问题。

　　反倒是润玉愁眉不展，“你这是怎么了？”旭凤用指尖抹平他蹙起的眉头，“有了孩子还不高兴？”

　　“当然高兴。”润玉抱着手里的蛋，一刻都舍不得放手，“旭儿，这蛋……要怎么孵？”

　　这下子可问倒旭凤了，失笑，“你问我？”

　　润玉苦笑，是啊，旭凤怎会知道。那次他刚生下熠瑾和溯瑜，尚未等到孩子破壳便已身陨。虽然时过境迁，但润玉每每想到旭凤在他怀中消散的情形就痛彻心扉。

　　“明日我去省经阁翻阅典籍，总能找到办法。”润玉对这凤凰蛋重视得很，走路揣怀里，睡觉放枕边，就怕一错眼看不到那蛋就被人偷了。

　　旭凤也被他弄得紧张起来，“你们应龙一族都这样的么？把它放下吧，璇玑宫戒备森严，谁能害了它？”

　　好说歹说，润玉终于舍得把蛋放在了早就准备好的舒适温暖的小篮子里。但一刻钟不到又抱在了怀里，“我怕它不小心滚地上去了。”

　　旭凤仰天长叹，“凤凰蛋硬得很，就算滚地上也摔不烂。”

　　润玉没出声，就这么静静看着旭凤。

　　旭凤被他看得心虚，乖乖承认了错误，“是我考虑不周，你想抱就抱吧！”说完之后才反应过来，他明明没错干嘛认错，啧，都怪润玉那双眼睛太容易让人心软。

　　没有什么事能比孵化凤凰蛋更重要。

　　去紫方云宫问荼姚。荼姚说：“把蛋随便找个地方放着就行，她自己会出来。”

　　润玉嗤之以鼻。

　　去姻缘府问丹朱，丹朱一问三不知。

　　润玉把满府红线一焚而尽。

　　去洞庭湖问彦佑，彦佑一脸无所谓，说等他觉得合适了自己就会出来。

　　润玉虚心求教：“那什么时候他才觉得合适？”

　　彦佑想了半天，一脸郑重，“那你得问这颗蛋。”

　　润玉面沉如锅底，把彦佑挂在树上晒成了蛇干。

　　最后只能用凡间最古老的法子，抱蛋。

　　旭凤又好气又好笑，还有点吃醋，指节把蛋壳敲得哐哐响。

　　润玉把蛋护得牢牢的，沉声道：“旭儿。”

　　“我说……她一千年不出来，你是不是就要抱一千年啊！”旭凤托着腮帮子看他，“看你，都瘦了。”

　　“为了你，为了孩子，值得。”润玉回答得斩钉截铁。

　　旭凤在他脸颊上亲了亲，“好吧，但愿真是一个小公主。”

　　一年后，凤凰蛋终于孵化了。

　　“啾。”

　　嫩呼呼的叫声，水葡萄似的大眼睛，毛茸茸的小红鸟瞬间就把润玉的心萌化了。

　　从那日起，喜怒不形于色，城府深沉的天帝变成了奶爸天帝，旭凤第一，小公主第二，至于其他人……通通往后排。

　　“父尊，父帝好久不让我骑头顶了。”熠瑾最爱玩的游戏就是让天帝化出原身，将他顶在脑袋上遨游四海，可是自从妹妹出来后，这个游戏再也不能玩了。

　　“乖，你可以骑你哥头顶，反正都是龙。”旭凤摸摸他的小脑袋。

　　熠瑾小大人似的叹了一口气。

　　旭凤觉得有趣，捏捏他的腮帮子，“小小年纪叹什么气，别学你父帝，老得快。”

　　“妹妹还这么小，父帝就这么紧张她。等妹妹长大了，抢着做她夫君的男子恐怕能从天界排到魔界去了，到那时父帝岂不是要愁白了头发？”

　　旭凤大笑，“说得太对了，润玉啊润玉，你的苦日子还有得熬哩！”

　　溯瑜眨眨眼，小小声的跟熠瑾咬耳朵，“父尊笑什么啊！哪次父帝有难他不出手相助？嘴硬心软，最舍不得父帝难过的人其实就是他自己了。”

　　熠瑾抿着唇偷笑，“谁说不是呢，两个傻爹爹。”

　　寿元无尽，岁月悠悠，但只要相爱的人能在一起，便是这世上最幸福的事。　

　　


End file.
